


Kink Request Fills

by Kinkmoose



Category: DOGS (Manga), Persona 4, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Cum Inflation, F/F, F/M, Force Feeding, Kink focus, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Porn Without Plot, Sexual Exhaustion, Trapped In Elevator, Weight Gain, blueberry expansion, heat - Freeform, heavy kink warning, hot spring sex, mastrubation, mutual stuffing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2018-09-18 02:00:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 4,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9360590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinkmoose/pseuds/Kinkmoose
Summary: A place to drop all my kink request. Forewarning all are kink heavy and may not be one's thing, so take note of the chapter name and notes to see what's up. Request open via messages/ask at tumblr @kinkmoose.All prompt suggestions by anon unless otherwise mentioned. Kudos and Comments appreciated.





	1. Male Stuffing (Eren/Mikasa)

The insane notion was drawn from one of the many books Armin showed them. Something about mass being convertible into energy and back again. It took no jump to get a logical conclusion on why it worked, the most basic of survival in needing nourishment for energy solidified proof. The problem was not how it worked, rather Eren’s irrational tendency to jump ahead of himself and making sense of a plan only created after the fact.

He made the mistake of telling Mikasa and suspicions arose on her expression from the excitement detailing his brilliant plan; eat a lot, get a lot of energy, and use it to gain muscle mass.

“It won’t work.” She said plain and unamused void of her uniform for the evening.

“Why not? I already burn a lot, adding more shouldn’t hurt and might actually help.” He contested rolling his hand like he was poetic in his reasoning. Mikasa should have grabbed Armin to talk sense into him, yet the allure of poetic justice and the right to say she was right sealed her lips and cemented her feet.

He might learn something from this after all.

“Alright, but I warned you. You’re going to have a stomach ache.” Titan or no Titan, his human state did not make him invulnerable to self inflicted harm based on brash decisions.

“Worth it.” He smirked returning to foraging for food.

…

She told him so. She really did. Repeatedly.

Course he did not listen as evident of their position, Mikasa sitting on his bunk swinging her skirted legs in muted enjoyment as the aching Eren laid back head across her hips.

“Mikasa… it hurts…” He grumbled, defeated and found in a state of panting hours after her attempted shut downs. She was going to make the best of it without having to utter a word. He knew she was right, he may have mentioned between the assisted movements to lay him out.

“Feel like my stomach’s gonna explode… keep rubbing it…” The pity in his tone made her smile and the gentle caress of her hand continued about the tight mass of tan skin looming over his once trim middle. It looked like several soup ladle’s worth for whatever it was pushing his gut out.

“You didn’t think to stop when it started hurting?” She asked, concern genuine as her eyes looked over at him. His shirt was higher having raised to make room for the rising loaf that was his aching tummy. Well, it was kinda cute she thought and it did give her reason to stay him; not as though she needed one.

“No… “

Her sigh made him wince or the pang of discomfort on his left side did. Either way, he winced and she sighed again. His wide eyes shut and his legs shifted. Both belt and zipper were loose giving just enough room to breath. His shirt was not, the helm cutting into him.

“Here. It’s already stretched bad.” It was a chide, he damn well knew it was one, but having that binding clothing pulled higher and finally taken from his body gave Eren a breath of fresh air. “Rest. I’ll stay here and keep rubbing.” To that he groaned his way to sleep stuffed and head resting in her lap.


	2. Blueberry Expansion (Naoto)

Nothing different can be tasted in her drink and the effects are almost instantaneous on her slender body. Her frown deepened while her skirt felt tighter and fitted shirt followed suit. Pound after pound begin to add up and the tightness skipped past discomfort to hurting– her hands pressed over her usually toned flat middle to find– pudge?

“What that–?” She was in shock to say the least as her weight settled on her breast, belly, and butt giving her quite a curvaceous body from where she was.

“Where d-did all this– come from?” Her demeanor lost grip from calm to somewhat shaken seeing how she was now more than a few pounds heavier. Her cheeks were flushed under her sharp eyes, breath bordering on a pant with how tight everything felt on her body. 

Eventually and with enough shifting the top of her button shirt failed revealing her larger chest earning a soft gasp and quite cover. This was impossible– and crazy– her breath becoming even less even.

“S-stop!” She yelled toward her own body before slowed with additional thirty pounds in all the right places. Her shirt was higher and skirt holding back a muffin top, the bottom risen to accommodate her larger backside. 

“I-it’s over?” She thought aloud mistakenly as a new feeling rushed over her. She kneeled over holding her stomach feeling it literally fill. The taste of blueberry flooded her mouth as she began taking the shade across her face.

“Hah– I’m filling with– blueberry?” She panted still on the floor. Her belly surged forward snapping more buttons displaying its blue color on display. The color while strange is hardly pressing– the juice filling her however it very pressing.

“N-no more! I-I’m full– oh- I’m gonna– gonna pop at the rate.” She moaned as the blue overtook her plumper body adding more to her curves. Her belly tore through her shirt and continued to the point of pregnant– hips wider and breast barely constrained by her bra. Even her scar had taken a blue hue.

“S-someone– please– help– It’s too much– hah– hah–” Her bra was staining from her leaking breast– juice being produced at a rapid rate. Dark blue in place of blush was across her softer cheeks– eyes needy for someone to help being she popped.

And she was still swelling at a fair rate–


	3. Blueberry Expansion (Heine)

His drink went down without a hitch given no one should have tampered something in his home and bottled. The beer’s contents were sipped until dry on his couch after a long day– his dim red eyes on the TV screen with half attention.

It’s not until something felt off in his gut that he ignored the screen for his body setting his hands to his stomach– the flat span puffy to the touch.

“What the hell?” He grumbled aloud pressing in unaware of the stripe of blue starting over his nose. Gurgling started and the puffiness began to expand, his hands more actively pressing back.

“Fuck– what gives?” Panic didn’t show, but frustration did as his stomach expanded forward– blue making its way from his face, neck, then arms.

“S-stop…” His voice fell octaves, the blue across his skin setting him to some shock and panic. His belt and pants were getting tighter around his buddy gut making him fiddle with the belt– the drinks effects causing stimulation causing his shaft to stiffen. 

“Wha- am I turning– _hah _– into a fucking blueberry?” He hissed freeing his belly for the moment from the confines of his pants, his cock pressing hard against his boxers leaving him to pants.__

__His belly gave rise to his shirt and size skipping past a few weeks pregnant– skin tight and deep blue. Dark blue was over his face in flush at more futile attempts were made to stop the swelling._ _

__“No more– dammit!” It was tight, contents in his belly sloshing with his shifting to free himself up. He slid back into the couch’s cushions still short of breath going from pressing the swelling back to rubbing it._ _

__His cock began weeping, juice leaking from the tip as arousal became strong. A free hand descended stroking through the fabric of his boxers earning pants and gasp– his belly gurgling as it reached six months in size full of juice._ _

__“Fuck– so stuffed– and horny– dammit…” He muttered stroking himself fast giving into the effects._ _


	4. Eren/Mikasa (Heat, Sexual Exhaustion)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For an anon.

As it turned out, the bouts of anger and frustration felt in his transition from child to adult were not normal as one would like or hoped. While the Titans themselves were far from animals, the serum had some repercussions in dealing with the human genome. Namely that very animal– Human nature to want to assert dominance and having their lineage carried out.

Nowadays when he started getting irked, Mikasa was at his side checking him over for any other signs that his needs needed to be met. He was far too welcome to having them taken care of– rather the abundance of hormones in his blood did and things progressed from there.

He expected her to be far more assertive about this, a strange thing to dwell over when she under him breathless and pawing at him. Eren blamed the bizarre physiology that was his hybrid body for the thrill he got about of making the typically stoic woman come undone– to mark her over and over again as his.

“We aren’t done.” He hissed running his hand under her jaw and setting a kiss there. In her exhaustion, he was still ongoing and persistent. Mikasa could come undone, but she could not be broken– which was good because despite being possessive and commanding in this state, he was giving and he certainly gave.

Her arms were about his waist, steady still, but receptive to him moving them to the bedpost. Some cloth later and makeshift know, her arms were no longer able to feel him up as he wanted. 

“E-Eren.” She breathed, some ways between demanding and needing of him. He shushed with a stray finger.

“I said we aren’t done– least I’m not done with you.” Large green eyes lock to hers, far too sharp to be his she thought before he descended lower between her legs giving a slowed lap at her sore folds.

She squirmed, eyes almost watering from the intense reaction. She was far too sensitive from repeated rounds, but Eren had his whims and depleting her to a whimpering mess seemed to fit right into his desires for dominating her.


	5. Mutual Stuffing (Sasha/Mikasa)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fill for Johan25

The raven haired girl narrowed her eyes at her companion's suggestion. Sasha was decidedly bubbly and more so than usual, which said much comparative to her typical excitable behavior. Her eyes were beaming and proximity close, hands clasp around Mikasa’s tight and bouncing like she had accepted the strange request.

“It’ll be fun!” She chimed darting her eyes to the mountain of food in wait and question.

“To overeat?” The dry reply was at odds with the overwhelming amount of energy and persistence they did this.

“Of course. It taste good and--” Something wicked went across Sasha’s face, said face drawing closer to Mikasa. Her hand snaked between them setting a finger to Mikasa’s toned abdomen under her uniform. “--you’d like good with a little pudge I think.”

Red flashed across Mikasa’s face and her gaze darted away embarrassed. “Fine. Just once-- I’ll try it.”

“Good! Now, no holding back.” To which was jointed with a loaf being pushed on her.

…

Mikasa swore she felt dizzy. Her breath at the very least was shorter and harder to maintain in a pattern. Sasha on the other hand seemed fine. All too well really, which was probably given the girl could consume her weight in a day. Probably. 

“Not giving up already?” She murmured chewing away at a boiled potato. A soft poke followed to Mikasa’s center finding a newfound softness that was rising from the amount eaten. She grunted and squirmed under the touch, her uniform fitting tighter across her middle in a way she was scared to consider.

“What’s the matter?” 

“Eh?” Mikasa squeaked unlike her stoic behavior would usually allow. Sasha laughed, then took another mouthful.

“You’re slowing down and we’ve barely started.” 

“I’m-- full.”

“So?”

“Meaning I want to-- mhf?” Her voice was cut with another loaf.

“No yet. Remember, we were going to keep going until we’re about to pop.” This all said too cherry, faint flush across the excitable girl. Her lips closed in planting atop Mikasa’s between her chewing. Between them another poke, harder and longer lasting, came to her middle. “Besides-- I said it would look cute and you really don’t eat enough. Keep going! I’ll make sure to take care of you-- hm?”

“F-fine.” Mikasa flustered digging into another dish.

…

It ached. Her stomach swollen to a firm bump under her uniform that was tight against cloth and skin. Between buttons pale skin was exposed and receptive to any touch given by Sasha. Far too receptive with how great it felt.

“Look at that-- you look pregnant!” She laughed rubbing her own belly-- the somewhat larger dome pressing tight against her uniform. A fury of kisses came across her lips and cheeks making Mikasa shudder.

“I feel-- ugh-- like I’m gonna-- pop.” She grumbled trying to play off disliking the whole ordeal.

“Right where I want you. Now-- let's get you comfortable and undressed.” Sasha uttered with a hungry look in her eyes. It was enough to make Mikasa swoon over if wasn’t so damned stuffed.


	6. Orgasm Denial (Eren/Mikasa)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fill for anonymous. Orgasm Denial for Eren with Mikasa.

Sweat beaded across his forehead causing his hair to flatten out and breath was shallow. All for the woman near lazily laying in from of him, starting him down with those sharp eyes, and sharper smirk. In her hand more accurately was the reason Eren was on edge, her fingers though calloused felt wonderful wrapped around his thick shaft.

Did feel wonderful until she took upon herself to stall in finishing him off. Mikasa knew how he ticked and the telling signs of when he was about to cum, enough to know when to back off and prevent him from achieving that fall. His green eyes shut in a wince and gruff exhale.

“Mikasa…” He whined careless to how it sounded. Sure he could take matters in his how hands and use his hand, but that really defeated the purpose of having a girlfriend and a beautiful one to boot.

“Not yet Eren.” It was like she was unaffected by the whole ordeal. He on the other hand was very affected, his tip weeping precum and smearing with her teasing strokes. Muscles tensed and back leaned back against the headboard earning a curious look from her.

“C-come on--” Again he complained. A thing he ought not to, but it was aching at this point and throbbing every now and again.

“Sit up.” She ordered shifting from her laid out spraw to sitting up herself revealing her curves and toned body. God, she was amazing he thought, head addled from misplaced blood and overworked stroking.

“Mikasa…” A kiss hushed him, her hands pressing him back against the headboard as she rose.

“You did good-- but you could do better-- You’re cute when you’re desperate.” She jested dry moving a hand to position herself to his shaft. He damn near came as she lowered herself down, her damp tight insides telling this was as testing as it was for him.

“Next time-- I get to deny you.” He huffed somewhat amused by her teasing. They clashed in a rough kiss, teeth and breath mixing amid the heat. It didn’t take long to hit peak, her body shuddering to a tighter hold around his cock as they both came together.

Holding out for something like, he figured, was well worth it.


	7. Female Stuffing (Naoto Shirogane)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon requested.

It was debatable which part the detective hated more-- the fact she failed to finish off the beef bowl challenge by a narrow bit or the protruding gut she earned trying to accomplish that feat. Her breath was ragged and legs wobbled as she attempted to get back home without getting seen. Her coat refused to close over her dome of flesh-- her button up shirt riding high giving her the appearance of a woman unable to purchase better clothing for a her pregnant form. 

Or one trying to flaunt it all too hard.

The pressure was immense with the mixed contents of soup, noodles, and meat all crammed inside her shorter frame. It had to look worse just for that, a soft groan being echoed as she rubbed her stomach to ease off some of the tension. It barely worked and seemed to make walking harder as she made her way home huffing and puffing.

Luckily and with a talent for remaining rather phantom like, Naoto managed to get inside without the notice of her grandfather. Such a shameful display wouldn’t go unnoticed or without some commentary-- neither she wanted to deal with.

“What was I thinking.” She grumbled locking her bedroom door before undoing her clothing piece by piece. Getting her shirt of was a pain, but a cakewalk compared to her pants that hugged to her legs below some spilled over pudge. 

Left in her underwear a sideward glance gave her a good look at the damages in a long mirror. Embarrassment brought blush and a hard frown as she rubbed at her swollen middle. She looked pregnant-- nothing short of it with how tight her belly went out.

Too close to being pregnant looking with her hefty breast looking normal with her new appearance. An appearance that got more enticing the more she looked at it, dark blue eyes turning narrow and rubbing hand drifting to the helm of her panties.

A few moments later she was biting into her pillow to stifle moans and rubbing away to get off. The other hand was under her massaging her belly and taking handfuls of her breast, knees into her bed and backside in the air. 

Climax hit hard rattling her body and setting her dizzy to slump over. She still ached from all she ate, shame somewhat dismissed for the pleasure got, her movements sluggish as she drifted to the bathroom to shower off and sleep-- hoping her stomach would loss some of its mass before tomorrow.


	8. Trapped in a elevator (Naoto/Heine)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon request for trapped in an elevator with Naoto and Heine.

She was the first to act shoving his body to one end of the elevator and pressing her lips to his. Muscles ached from an earlier job and the heat was humid in the confines of the tiny metal box fate or some such power deemed it appropriate to stall. Why was pointless, an incredibly Heine like way of thinking she scoffed at before turning to a faint gasp when his hand picked at her skirt. 

Public fornication fell under that larger umbrella of public displays of affection, a rule Naoto told herself not to break when the harsher rule of no flings was broken. They were alone for all intents and purposes in this elevator. Help was not coming right away and blowing off steam was better than exploding.

“What spurred this on?” He hissed, her hand grabbing at his crotch to knead.

“The heat.” A reliable answer given sweat was beading across her brow. Fingers shifted her skirt up and pressed to her folds riling any already intense fire to hotter levels.

This was bad, she chided, teeth nipping at his jawline and hips following instinct of roll into his hand. Then the elevator shook, the tension dropped as it started moving again. Both cursed under their breath aroused to discomfort and now unable to get further without prying eyes.

“I’m not done with you.” The bark was rough, a forceful tug coming to his shirt. “Not by a long shot Rammsteiner.”


	9. Cum inflation, Oral, Blueberry (Naoto/Heine)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'Heine is fucking Naoto but his cum is somehow infused with blueberry juice and he just can't stop-'. Anon Requested

Control was held firm in her hands, Heine’s red eyes half lidded as he watched her take his shaft with slow strokes before taking in his head. He was still mostly dressed and shoved onto the couch to this. Naoto’s sharp eyes spoke that he better not try anything and she wanted to do this; neither he was going to complain toward.

“Fuck.” The curse rumbled in his throat. Pale hands reached out to play with her hair while she bobbed up and down. He was close, tip weeping, and weight pulling to release. A soft slick pop and his cock was free for a moment, her arm wiping across her lips and a bemused expression across her face.

“You taste like– blueberry.” The situation didn’t call for a laugh, though the notion amusing from his side. “Salty blueberry– it’s not bad.” Then she was back to sucking, hand stroking his base to get him over the edge.

“Don’t know why– fuck, that feels good Naoto.” Really good, his head leaning back watching her body almost move with the bobbing. He had rather her stripped bare for things like this, her skirt and shirt still on when she shoved him to the couch. There was later of course, the thought melting as the spring inside him snapped and he began to cum.

Naoto keep to his shaft, gaze up at him with the tiniest smirk as she swallowed what was given. Throb after throb he kept coming changing that amused expression to something of confusion. It didn’t set in that he coming far too long, nor did that flavor she was downing with each heavy gulp.

“What’s wrong?” It still felt amazing, but it was clear Naoto was feeling something else. From her nose a spot of blue began forming and from there flooding over her face. “What the– hell? You’re turning… blue?” It was weird; but oddly striking about her skin as her expression changing again and a hand pressed to her belly.

From his seated angle it was slow to show, but she was swelling as she drank of seed. A sloshing noise came as her belly ballooned out forcing her shirt to rise. Any suggestion to stop was caught in his throat; her expression back to pleased as if she was experiencing release herself with each gulp. Strokes sped up to get more out of him.

“Naoto– wait– you’re fucking swelling–” Still it felt great as the last few spurts were consumed. In a loud pop she released his cock and slid back revealing a stomach mimicking early pregnancy and skin of a deep blue.

“Feel like– I’m stuffed.” She moaned rubbing her stomach causing more sloshing noises. “More– I want more Heine– all you can fit in me.” She hissed climbing slow a top of him showing the damp spots of blue from her breast and core from arousal. “All of it–”


	10. Hotspring Sex (Heine/Naoto)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hotspring sex request from anon. Heine/Naoto prompts/ask welcome at moose-muses.tumblr.com or kinkmoose.tumble/com.

 

Heated water lulled Naoto in a sense of peace, thoughts and vision clouded by the rising steam. Instant reaction was delayed in the churning of water– another patron rather than a wild dog. Once the ripples and shifts of the water turn more rugged, she snapped her eyes open and parted her lips only to find abrupt silence in having them braced with lips back.

“Mph?” Hands spring to life and grip her thought be assailant before sense could turn over whom was on her. A frown was made, eyes narrowing, and grip tugging him closer in a rough motion.

“You know I hate being surprised.” Frustration was evident, but the dwelling heat and peace deluded it. Flush was set in already from the heat, however blood rushed faster at the sensation of his erection brushing her hip. 

“–and  _this_?”

His reaction went from prowling to laxed, her hand dropped and taking hold of his shaft for a gentle stroke under the water.

“A need– for you.” He coughed burying his head into her shoulder and kissing. She couldn’t be as mad– the strokes taking a pace.

“Be a  _good boy_  and we’ll see–” She answered back slipping her leg around his and continuing the stroke.

Gasping was hard to yank out of Heine without some prior teasing and to hear this early on without placing in work meant he was  _needy_. Quite needy. Naoto can’t help the thin smirk rising and hand pressing him back into the fenced wall. He’s at an angle, leaning back, face flushed, and breath short.

“You couldn’t wait, hm?” She chided in a tease mocking the sort of tease she too often got. The retort was a hiss and narrowed red eyes. God– he was sexy, that animal rawness and phantom like paleness. She had a strange type it seemed.

“Knowing you were here and nude? Not– I couldn’t.” The verbal retort was weak for the punch he wanted. Strokes stopped so that her body could rise, his gaze soaking in the lines of water streaming across her skin and the flush from heat and lust.

The initial push was met with a sharp intake, her tight walls wet and fitted to his cock. A slow rocking motion began, her hands bracing his shoulders and damp hair hanging over her face.

“Good boy.” Another tease as the rocking went on. He didn’t last long, eyes shutting and fire spreading through his body as he came. She was close second from his exploring hands leaving them panting amid steam.

“I’m not done with you– not yet.” He muttered leaning in for a kiss.

“We’ll see  _Rammsteiner_.” She answered back rocking again against his still hard shaft.


	11. Belly Inflation (Link)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon request for BOTW Link inflation.

Exploration had bounties to gather if one was inclined to dig around. Link was. Whatever documents or weapons he could gather on his journey, the latter being an attempt to recollect memories of a past life he was hard pressed in recalling. Latter too being the article he was running over detailing some elixir that provided energy and refilled one’s- something.

The ruined parchment didn’t say what and he had no reason to no believe it was faulty. Plus he had all he needed to cook it and a camp to do so. Nestled between some stone walls a fire leaped around the bubbling contents turning into a soft blue.

A sniff later and tasted it finding it passable. The warmth hit his gut and seemed to flow outward perking him up. So it worked, the rest of the sample lapped up adding to the sensation. Again, the warmth bubbled up and seemed to linger.

Moments ticked on and the sensation failed to leave, his gloved hand palming his tunic covered stomach. Gurgling soon hit his long ears as did the discomfort of being too full; his teeth pulling at his lip as his belly began to swell.

Panic filled with eyes, soft pants falling in the night as he continued to swell outward. His tunic rose, pale flesh seen and tight. Worse was the other warm tingling felt about his face and spine.

Eventually it tapered off leaving the quiet knight bloated and ill sized for his tunic. His breath was weak and eyes half-lidded. His pants too felt tight about his groin were his member had stiffened from the swelling sensations. 

Hopefully it’d wear off, but for now he was alone. And horny.


	12. Weight Gain and Inflation Potion (Naoto Fuyumine)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon request. Prompts welcome for Naoto and anyone else listed at moose-muses or kinkmoose @ tumblr. Comments appreciated.

Naoto is no stranger to pain– externally at least. The first potion kicks in bit by bit adding pounds in all the right places. She’s a stick of a woman with faint curves, but a active and attractive one. Soon it’s more than a sensation as clothing gets tight and uncomfortable.

“What the–” In an effort to see what’s going on, her jacket slides off and sure enough there’s enough fat to take note of. Panic doesn’t surface– she’s stronger than that, yet it’s clearly taking effect as worry goes.

“Where did–” A exploring hand finds it real as does the biting her skirt does on her wider hips. She’s bigger– but not big. A bit plush in the belly and softer on the hips and breast– more alluring if she cared for the sort of thing.

The second potion doesn’t creep, it hits hard.

Breath is lost– punched out from the inside as her stomach gurgles and begins to fill with– something. Both hands grip at it with shock in her expression.

“Wha– my stomach is– filling?” She ask, dumbfounded at the changes progressing. Her skirt cuts harder into her skin and practicalness takes over removing the article to her simple panties. What genetic mishap is this? Is she going crazy or is she really– expanding?

“Stop this–” She orders stumbling back reaching out for a seat. Once one is found her body reclines back and her belly surges forward. It’s like she’s jumping weeks in pregnancy and the sight is– darkly enjoyed.

Sharp eyed and panting, her legs spread to give room to her belly as it skips to six months. The whines of her stomach slow and attempts to sooth her tight skin make her lightheaded– tingles ripping across her spine.

She’s alone– at the very least– and in humiliation she sinks her fingers in the helm of her panties with the swelling coming to a halt for now at a ripe six months in size. She always did– want to be a mother– this was close she thinks panting soft and rubbing herself toward climax.

**Author's Note:**

> A place to drop all my kink request. Forewarning all are kink heavy and may not be one's thing, so take note of the chapter name and notes to see what's up. Request open via messages or ask at tumblr @kinkmoose.


End file.
